Konoha's Love Story
by Sensei ga Suki desu
Summary: Sakura yang sakit hati karena tunangannya Sasuke,pergi ke Konoha dan bersahabat dengan Kakashi. Bagaimanakah kisah Sakura? dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**Moshi-moshi, minna! Ini fic pertama Hana, jadi kalo kurang bagus maaf ya~~**

**Warning : KakaSaku, gaje, abal, ancur.**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Suna's Love Story**

Matahari mulai menunjukkan rupanya. Gadis itu terbangun. Rambutnya berwarna pink, mata emeraldnya yang indah, serta kulit putihnya yang mulus menambah kecantikannya. Dia adalah Nona Haruno Sakura . Sebenarnya, sebulan yang lalu harusnya dia bergelar "nyonya", tapi karena satu hal ia tetap dipanggil nona. Alasan itu jugalah yang membuat mukanya masam selama ini. Namun, apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi?

**Flashback On**

Sebuah mobil Mercy berwarna hitam sedang menunggunya di depan kampus Suna University. Itu adalah mobil milik kekasihnya – tidak, bukan kekasih tetapi calon tunangan. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tak kenal padanya? Tampan, kaya, jenius, dan terlebih lagi sikapnya yang cool itu. Sakura memanglah beruntung mendapat kekasih sepertinya.

Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke langsung menyambutnya. "Hai, Sakura-hime. Gimana harimu?". Sakura tersenyum. "Tetap seperti biasa, Sasu-koi.". Sasuke berkata, " Keberatan kalau ku ajak makan siang?'. Sakura menggeleng pelan, dan Sasuke mulai membawa mereka menjauh dari kampus itu. Namun, tanpa disadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka.

Keesokan harinya…

Sakura hendak menuju ke arah Fakultas Hukum. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis menghampirinya. Sakura yang kaget, langsung berkata," maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?". Tetapi gadis itu hanya bergumam," jadi ini Haruno Sakura, pacar baru Sasuke itu. Menarik..". Lalu, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Shikamaru dan Temari yang melihat hal itu menghampiri Sakura. Shikamaru langsung memasang wajah heran. "Kamu kok bisa kenal sama dia? Sama seorang Karin? Apa pacarmu yang memberitahu?". "Hah? Sauke gak ngomong apa-apa tuh.", jawab Sakura. "Jadi kamu gak kenal sama dia? Dia itu mantannya Sasuke loh! Cewe paling seksi se-universitas ini!", jelas Shikamaru. Dan tentu saja, Temari yang cemburu menimpuk kepala si rambut nanas dengan buku setebal 500 halaman. Dapat ditebak, Shikamaru langsung sewot. Melihat kelakuan temannya itu, Sakura hanya tersenyum geli dan masuk ke ruangannya.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Sakura lulus dari universitas itu dengan nilai tertinggi. Bangga, tentu saja. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, yang langsung melamarnya hari itu juga. Bagi seorang Sakura, inilah hari tebaik selama hidupnya. Dan rencananya, pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan 4 bulan kemudian.

**4 bulan kemudian**, seminggu sebelum hari pernikahan…

Sasuke menjumpai Sakura di rumahnya. Ia mengajak Sakura ke taman. Sesampainya di taman, mereka duduk bersama. Sakura langsung berkata," katakan saja apa masalahmu Sasuke-kun. Kau selalu mengajakku kemari jika ada masalah.". sasuke tersenyum samar. " Kau tahu saja Sakura.". "Tentu saja. Aku ini calon istrimu kan?", balas Sakura. "Begini Sakura, aku tak pernah berniat menyakitimu, namun ku harap kau mengerti. Aku harus membatalkan pernikahan kita, Sakura.", kata Sasuke sambil menatap mata Sakura. Bola mata Sakura melebar, pertanda ia terkejut, lalu berbisik," mengapa? Apa aku tidak cukup pantas untukmu?". Sasuke menggeleng pelan," Kaulah yang terpantas untukku, Sakura. Namun ada hal lain. Saat itu, sewaktu pesta di rumah Suigetsu, aku mabuk. Tanpa ku sengaja, aku menghamili Karin. Sekarang Karin sedang hamil 3 bulan. Ia mengandung anakku, Sakura, dan aku harus bertanggung jawab Aku janji, setelah anak itu lahir aku akan menceraikannya dan kembali padamu."

Otomatis mata Sakura makin membelalak. "Apa? Menceraikannya dan kembali padaku? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan kau tega berbuat seperti itu? Apa maksudmu? Lebih baik kita berpisah Sasuke. Aku merasa terhina jika calon suamiku sendiri berbuat seperti itu. Tolong jauhi aku.", pinta Sakura. Sakura mulai menangis, dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam mematung.

**Flashback Off**

Kejadian yang sangat melukai hatinya. Untuk mencoba mengobati luka hatinya, Sakura pergi ke Konoha.

Di sana Sakura bekerja sebagai asisten dari seorang kepala bagian yang bernama Yamato. Yamato sangat baik pada Sakura. Ia menganggap Sakura adiknya sendiri. Sakura juga betah bekerja di tempat itu. Atasannya baik padanya, belum lagi keramahan karyawan dan staff lainnya. Sakura sendiri tak berniat pindah ke bagian lain, sampai pada hari itu.

Atasannya, Yamato dipanggil oleh direktur perusahaan itu, Tsunade. Semua karyawan tahu Tsunade. Cantik, sexy, berwibawa, tapi amat sangat tegas. Semua hormat- atau mungkin takut- padanya. Tak terkecuali Yamato dan Sakura. Yamato segera masuk ke ruangan Tsunade, sementara Sakura menunggu dan berharap-harap cemas di luar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yamato keluar. Sakura menghampirinya dan bertanya, " bagaimana?". Yamato hanya menghela nafas. "haahh… Ternyata dia hanya ingin kau menjadi asistennya.". Sakura terkejut dan berkata, " apa? Bagaimana mungkin?". Yamato hanya mengangkat bahunya. "sana, ia ingin bicara denganmu.". Dan segera, Sakura pergi ke ruangan sang direktur.

"Apa anda ingin bertemu dengan saya, Tsunade-sama?". Tsunade melihat ke arahnya." Ya benar. Silahkan duduk, Haruno-san. Aku menginginkan kau menjadi asistenku. Bagaimana pendapatmu?". Sakura cengok sendiri. " Apa anda yakin Tsunade-sama? Apa yang membuat anda memilih saya?". "Saya rasa alasan saya tidak begitu penting bukan? Atau anda keberatan dengan ini, Sakura-san?", balas Tsunade. Sakura bingung. Nyatanya ia memang agak keberatan. Dia agak berat meninggalkan teman-temannya dulu.

Lalu Tsunade mengucapkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan Sakura. "Jika kau menerima pekerjaan ini, maka aku menawarkan padamu beberapa pilihan. Kau bebas menentukan masa-masa cutimu dengan berlibur atau mungkin melanjutkan kuliah, dan kau bebas meminta kenaikan gaji. Bagaimana?". Tawaran yang tentu sulit ditolak, pikir Sakura. "Baiklah, aku setuju", jawab Sakura dengan yakin, namun agak ragu.

Hari-hari Sakura sebagai asisten Tsunade pun dimulai. Ternyata tak seburuk yang dipikirkannya. Sakura hanya perlu menemani Tsunade dalam rapat-rapat tertentu. Semua berjalan dengan lancar. Sakura juga mendapat teman chatting baru. Nama aliasnya Kaka-kun.

Kaka-kun merupakan orang yang menyenangkan, menurut Sakura. Biar pun ia seorang lelaki, ia memahami perasaan seorang gadis seperti Sakura. Tanpa disadari, Sakura menjadi begitu akrab dengannya. Sebegitu akrabnya mereka, sampai-sampai mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka untuk ngobrol bersama.

Sakura's POV

Hah… Hari ini melelahkan sekali. Ingin rasanya aku berendam di onsen milik Yamato. Tapi, aku enggan beranjak dari kamarku. Kurasa lebih baik aku memeriksa e-mail ku saja.

Ternyata tak ada yang penting. Hanya beberapa e-mail dari Temari, temanku dan Sasori-nii, kakakku. Rambut kakakku warnanya merah, dengan wajah baby face. Tak heran ia terkenal di kampusnya. Selain itu, Sasori-nii juga selalu melindungiku, apalagi sejak kedua orangtuaku meninggal. Tapi, ia tak pernah memanjakanku. Aku senang dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu.

Aku memeriksa daftar chattingku. Ternyata Kaka-kun juga sedang online. Segera saja ku sapa dia.

Saku : hi! ^_^

Kaka : hi juga! Gimana kabarnya?

Saku : yah, seperti biasa. Kamu gimana?

Kaka : baik. Tadi aku lihat seorang cewe. Cantik banget.

Saku : oh ya? Jadi kamu bilang apa sama dia?

Kaka : gak bilang apa-apa. Menghampiri aja aku gak berani.

Lalu kami chatting seputar gadis itu dan apa yang kami alami tadi. Tak terasa sudah pukul 2 subuh. Aku sangat mengantuk. Ku putuskan untuk menyudahi acara chat ku dengan Kaka-kun. Ternyata dia juga sudah sangat mengantuk. Segera ku tutup netbook ku, dan beringsut ke atas futon ku.

Normal POV

'Hari yang sama.'. Begitulah pikiran Sakura. Setelah bangun, diambilnya handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, dikenakannya sebuah kemeja berlengan tanggung dengan warna merah, dan sebuah celana jeans yang tampak pas di tubuhnya. Dibereskannya kamarnya, dan segera berangkat ke tempat kerjanya.

Seperti biasa, ia naik kereta layaknya orang-orang lain. Diperhatikannya sekelilingnya. Yang tampak hanyalah orang-orang yang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Seorang lelaki berjas hitam, rambutnya yang perak mencuat ke atas, dan badannya tinggi. Sorot mata onixnya kosong, menerawang jauh. Sakura terpesona melihatnya. Sebenarnya Sakura masih ingin berlama-lama menikmati pemandangan itu, tapi nyatanya ia telah sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Dengan langkah berat dan hati kecewa, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kereta itu, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kantornya. Tanpa disadarinya, hari ini akan terasa berat untuknya.

**Nah, gimana? Bagus gak?**

**Hehehehehe…..**

**Tunggu lanjutannya yah~~**

**Tapi….. RIPYUH DULU! (maksa sambil bentak-bentak)**

**Pokoknya….**

**RIPYUUUUHHH!**

**(disumpel pake kaos kaki)**

**Ripyunya ditunggu yaahhh….**

**Domo arigatou.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hishasiburi ne, minna-san.**

**Hehehehe…. Maaf, soalnya Hana lagi padat jadwal. Maklum, artis. Sering-sering jumpa fans (digebukin rame-rame).**

**Balas ripyuh dulu ah~**

**FIVE : **bagus? Beneran? Makasih ya… pairing KakaSaku emang bagus kok! ^_^

Ya, ceritanya emang terinspirasi dari novel. ^_^a

Wokeh, smangat masa muda! Yosha!

**Hatake :** salam kenal juga… Iya nih, baru mulai. Hehehe… Keren yah? Makasih~. Tapi, kok manggil senpai? Saia belum pantas lho jadi senpai. ^_^

Sori lama ngapdet nya. Soalnya Hana lagi sibuk. Tengs ya…

**Wokeh, lanjut!**

Akhirnya, Sakura tiba juga di kantornya. Pemandangan yang sama – lagi. Namun kali ini Sakura melihat sesuatu yang tak biasa, mantan tunangannya ada di sana. Terkejut, namun Sakura berusaha lari tanpa ketahuan oleh mantan tunangannya, Sasuke. Sayangnya, Sasuke telah melihatnya, dan mengejar Sakura. Diraihnya tangan Sakura, dan ditahannya sehingga Sakura terhenti.

"Sakura, lihat aku. Lihat aku Sakura.", perintah Sasuke, namun terdengar lembut. Perlahan Sakura memutar badannya, dan melihat Sasuke. Sudah 4 bulan sejak ia meninggalkan Suna. Sudah 4 bulan pula sejak saat terakhir ia melihat Sasuke. Dirasakannya rindu di dadanya, tapi tak seperti rasa rindu yang dirasakannya dulu. Kali ini, rindu itu bercampur bingung, benci, dan kesal, namun ada juga sedikit rasa bahagia menyusup dalam hatinya. Namun, segera disadarkannya dirinya bahwa pria di hadapannya ini adalah pria yang membuatnya hancur.

"Mau apa kau ke sini Sasuke? Belum puas kau melukaiku?". Terdengar jelas nada sinis di perkataan Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengarnya terkejut. Begitu pula teman sekerja Sakura, yang sedang ada di dekat mereka saat itu. "Lebih baik kita selesaikan di luar saja.". Setelah berkata seperti, itu Sakura keluar diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura, kembalilah. Aku merindukanmu. Tolong..", kata Sasuke, tampak sekali ia mengharap. "Jadi kau mengharap aku kembali setelah semua yang kau lakukan? Kemana pikiranmu? Kau kira kau bisa melakukannya semudah itu? Siapa kau ini, sehingga berani memintaku kembali Sasuke, bukan, Uchiha?". Sasuke tersentak. Tak pernah diduganya Sakura akan berkata seperti itu. Sementara, Sakura heran. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menemukannya? Seakan Sakura lupa akan kekayaan mantan tunangannya itu, dan seberapa besar pengaruh seorang Uchiha di Suna. "A-aku..", Sasuke tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Sakura berbalik, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, yang lagi-lagi diam di tempat. Dan sepertinya, dia tidak punya mood untuk bekerja hari ini. Maka, Sakura langsung pulang ke apartemennya.

Sakura's POV

Huh. Apa maunya Tuan Uchiha itu? Apa belum puas dia menyakitiku? Dikiranya dia itu siapa? Menyebalkan! Ah, mood baikku juga hilang. Argh! Kusoo! 'braakkk!'. Eh, suara apa itu? Lho, dinding di sampingku kok retak ya? (author : yah iyalah. Habis ditinju sama Sakura. Tenaga Sakura kan bak tenaga kingkong! Sakura : mau cari mati loe? Author : eh, g-gak! Ampun Sakura-sama…)

Ah, ternyata sudah sampai di apartemenku. Lapar. Kita lihat ada makanan apa di rumahku. Hmmm…. Ramen instan, ramen instan, dan…. ramen instan lagi. Tak apalah, yang penting perutku bisa diganjal dulu.

Normal POV

Sakura menikmati ramen instannya di balkon apartemennya. Dirasakannya angin membelai lembut pipinya. Dingin memang, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman. Ditutupnya matanya perlahan. Sebutir air mata meluncur turun dari pipinya yang halus. 'Kami-sama, mengapa hidupku begitu berat?', kata hatinya. Ia memang selalu terlihat kuat. Namun nyatanya, ia hanya tidak mau kakaknya sedih dan membuat orang-orang kasihan padanya. Hanya sendirikah ia? Untuk sekarang, hanya sang anginlah temannya.

Setelah selesai, ia masuk ke dalam. Diambilnya biolanya, biola yang diberi Sasori padanya. Diletakkannya biola itu di pundak kirinya, sementara tangan kirinya ikut menopang. Dimainkannya sebuah lagu. Ave Maria. Nada-nadanya serasa begitu indah dan… memilukan. Siapapun yang mendengarnya bermain, pastilah menitikkan air mata.

Malampun tiba. Sang surya bersembunyi, sementara sang rembulan menampakkan dirinya. Bintang-bintang ikut memeriahkan langit malam itu. Semilir angin pun sejuk. (eh, kok kayak lagu Symphony yang Indah ya?)

Sakura mengambil laptopnya. Lima menit kemudian, ia sudah online. Diperiksanya e-mailnya. Dilihatnya nama-nama pengirimnya. Sasori-nii, Ino, Temari. Dibukanya e-mail dari nii-san nya.

Sakura's POV

'Hai imoto ku, gimana kabarnya? Bla bla bla…. Aku baru putus sama Konan.' Oh, baguslah kalau Sasori-nii putus dengan Konan. Aku juga tidak terlalu suka pada Konan. 'Bla bla bla…. Waktu itu Sasuke datang, mau minta alamatmu. Tentu saja tidak kuberi. Aku tak ingin si baka yang satu itu menemuimu.' Jadi Sasori-nii tidak memberitahunya? Baguslah. Kalau begitu, Sasuke tahu darimana? 'Bla bla bla…. Karin sudah melahirkan. Bla bla bla….' Eh, tunggu. Karin sudah melahirkan? Bagus. Karin sebagai ibu, Tuan Uchiha jadi ayah. Lumayan cocok. Tragedi yang menyakitkan.

Kulanjutkan membaca e-mail ku. Ternyata, Ino yang memberi alamatku pada Sasuke. Baka Ino! Ino adalah best friend ku di Suna. Dulu, waktu kuliah kami berdua adalah anggota dari Suna Young Stars Orchestra. Keren? Memang. Tapi biarpun dia best friend ku, dia tetap saja baka!

Ah, daripada kesal terus, lebih baik chatting. Ternyata Kaka-kun juga lagi online. Okelah, kita mulai saja chat nya. Hehehe…

Saku : konbanwa! ^_^

Kaka : ah, konbanwa juga. Gimana?

Saku : apanya gimana?

Kaka : hari ini enak gak?

Saku : gak. : (

Kaka : loh? Kok gitu?

Saku : how could you say this is a great day if your ex fiancé that slept with another girl come to you?*

Kaka : you what? HE WHAT?

Sial! Aku gak sadar kalau aku dah keceplosan! Kuso! Ah, biarin!

Normal POV

Tanpa sadar, Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Kaka-kun. Ternyata, Kaka-kun itu pengertian. Sakura beruntung punya teman separtinya.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Tak terasa sudah jam sebelas malam. Kantuk mulai menyerang Sakura. Sakura pamit pada Kaka-kun, dan segera offline. Disimpannya laptopnya, dan tidur di atas futonnya yang bercorak kelopak bunga sakura. Dan segera saja, Sakura terbuai dalam mimpi.

**Keesokan harinya…**

Sakura terbangun. Dilihatnya jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Ia menghela nafas, lalu teringat apa yang terjadi semalam. Ia jadi enggan untuk pergi ke kantor. Tapi, segera ditepisnya pikiran itu. Sakura merapikn kamarnya, lalu mandi. Karena terlalu banyak menghayal, jadilah ia di kamar mandi selama empat puluh lima menit.

Sakura memakai pakaiannya. Celana jeans panjang, kemeja warna putih polos, serta jaket berwarna biru. Maklumlah, di luar memang dingin. Dipakainya tas samping serta sepatunya, dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Sakura mampir di sebuah rumah makan dan memesan udon untuk sarapannya. Sakura makan dengan perlahan, kadang matanya menatap kosong cangkir berisi the di depannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, terlalu sulit ditebak. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan wanita muda yang cantik itu. Setelah selesai sarapan, ia menghela nafas dan membayar makanannya lalu pergi.

Sakura berjalan pelan sambil menikmati pemandangan sekitarnya. Jalanan mulai ramai. Dapat ditebak ada yang pergi ke sekolah, ke kantor, atau hanya olahraga pagi. Kembali ditebarnya pandangan. Ditemukannya pemandangan yang 'indah' baginya. Siapa lagi kalau tidak prince charming nya. Rambutnya yang perak tetap mencuat ke atas, begitu juga dengan penampilannya yang lain. Sama saja dengan sebelumnya. Namun, ia tampak buru-buru. Setelah beberapa saat Sakura mengikutinya, sang prince charming masuk ke sebuah gedung. Sakura mendengus kesal, lalu pergi.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanan ke kantornya. Sakura mendapati kantornya sudah ramai. Bingung, Sakura bertanya pada Shizune, sekretaris Tsunade. "Ada apa?". "Tsunade-san berulangtahun.". Sakura ber-oh ria, lalu masuk ke ruangannya. Ia keluar lagi untuk berpesta bersama Shizune dan yang lain. Dan selesai berpesta, tentunya bekerja lagi.

Seusai bekerja, Sakura berendam sebentar di onsen milik Yamato, teman sekerjanya. Puas berendam, Sakura langsung pulang.

Di tengah perjalanan saat Sakura hendak menyebrang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson yang kuat dan panjang. Sakura tersentak, dan refleks menoleh. Beberapa detik kemudian, pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang dan Sakura mulai tak sadarkan diri.

**TBC…**

**Keterangan:**

*** = bagaimana kau bisa berkata ini hari yang baik jika mantan tunanganmu yang tidur dengan gadis lain datang padamu?**

**Gimana? Gimana?**

**Hehehe….**

**Pokoknya…..**

**RIPYUH!**

**Kalo gak, Hana kasih tau sama Kakashi-koi (?)**

**Domo arigatou….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moshi-moshi, minna..**

**Sori kalo Hana lama ngapdetnya. Hana lagi mengadapi seribu satu masalah. Makanya sekarang aja Hana lagi stress berat. =_="**

**Tanpa basa-basi, kita mulai saja…**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-koi (Kaka: Hana-koi, teganya kau duakan daku… -deathglare-. Hana: Ka-Kaka-koi… -sembunyi di balik pohon cabe-)**

**Warning : KakaSaku, gaje, abal, typo, de el el. Don't like, don't read.**

Sakura's POV

"Sakura Haruno, bersediakah kau menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai suamimu, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam senang maupun susah?". "Ya, aku bersedia". Kutatap Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum. Lalu, kudengar pendeta itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Silahkan cium pasangan anda.". Aku tersenyum, dan senyum Sasuke semakin lebar. Bibir kami semakin dekat. Nafasnya yang hangat sudah dapat kurasakan menerpa wajahku. Sedikit lagi. Tiba-tiba, DOR! Refleks aku memegang lengan kiriku. Kulihat telapak tanganku. Darah? Apa aku baru saja.. tertembak? DOR! Kali ini, kulihat Sasuke memelukku, berusaha melindungiku. Namun, Sasuke tak apa-apa, dia tak tertembak.

Kulihat ke arah pintu masuk. Ada seorang lelaki yang tertelungkup dengan punggung yang berdarah. Rambutnya seakan melawan gravitasi, dan berwarna perak. Tunggu dulu. Apa dia berusaha melindungi kami? Aku tersadar, suasana di gereja sudah riuh. Aku melihat seorang wanita, ia memegang sebuah pistol. Tangannya bergetar hebat, ia menangis. Wanita itu berambut panjang, warnanya merah. DOR! Aku mendengar satu lagi bunyi letusan pistol, dan kali ini Sasuke yang terkena. Satu detik, dua detik. Aku mulai sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

"TIDAK!", jeritku. Kupandangi sekitarku. Ini bukan gereja. 'Apa tadi itu mimpi? Ya, pasti aku bermimpi', batinku. Kalau begitu, aku dimana? Tempat ini seperti rumah sakit. Pasti rumah sakit. Apa yang kulakukan di sini? Tanpa sadar, tanganku menyentuh keningku. Duh, sakit. Kuraba keningku. Perban? Kenapa kepalaku aku diperban? Lalu, aku teringat apa yang terjadi. Aku ditabrak sepeda motor tadi. Hah… Kenapa ya, nasibku begini?

Kupandang ke luar jendela. Sudah malam ternyata. "Sudah sadar ya?". Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu. Sepertinya dia salah satu dokter yang bekerja di sini. "Um.". Aku mengangguk. "Apakah ada yang sakit? Kepala anda, mungkin?". Aku menggeleng pelan. "Saya baik-baik saja.". "Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya rasa, untuk sekarang anda lebih baik tinggal di sini untuk sementara. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan segan-segan untuk memanggil perawat atau dokter di sini.". 'Ramah dan baik.', pikirku."Ya, tentu. Terimakasih.". "Selamat malam.". Dokter itu keluar dari ruanganku. Kurasa, aku juga lebih baik tidur sekarang.

Normal POV

Pagi yang baru telah tiba. Gadis berambut pink itu membuka matanya. Ia menguap, lalu mengusap matanya. Gadis berambut pink itu turun dari ranjangnya, dan berjalan ke arah jendela ruangan itu. Dibukanya tirai jendela tersebut, dan menyambut mentari pagi. Pandangan gadis itu menerawang, entah apa yang dikhayalkannya.

'Tok tok tok..'

Suara ketukan pintu memaksanya kembali ke dunia ini. "Silahkan masuk.", ujar gadis itu.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Mata emerald sang gadis melebar, pertanda ia terkejut melihat tamunya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?", ucap sang tamu sinis. Tamu itu berambut merah, memakai kacamata. Terpampang ekspresi benci di matanya yang jelas ditujukan pada Sakura.

"Lebih baik dari yang kau kira, Karin.", balas Sakura tak kalah sinis. "Mau apa kau ke sini?". "Hanya untuk memberitahumu sesuatu.". "Apapun itu, cepat katakan.". Gadis berambut pink yang biasanya ramah dan hangat itu, tiba-tiba saja menjadi begitu 'dingin'.

"Aku tahu kalau Sasuke kemarin datang menemuimu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, kalau sekarang Sasuke adalah milikku. Jangan coba-coba merebutnya!". "Apapun yang kulakukan bukan urusanmu. Lagipula, aku tak berniat merebutnya darimu.", sahut Sakura. "Hm, baguslah kalau begitu. Ingat, pegang kata-katamu, Haruno.". "Tentu saja, Raiko.*".

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu.". Sakura hanya diam, membiarkan Karin keluar dari kamarnya. Sakura kembali memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya.

Begitu Karin keluar, seseorang langsung masuk ke kamarnya. "Wah, ternyata kau dingin juga ya?". Sakura –lagi-lagi– terkejut, dan refleks ia membalikkan badannya. Ia bertambah kaget, karena yang datang itu prince charming-nya. "Maaf mengejutkanmu.". Sakura tersadar dari kekagetannya, dan ia hanya ber-hm.

"Kenalkan, aku Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. Dan kau Sakura ya?". Sakura lagi-lagi hanya ber-hm ria. (kok mirip Sasuke ya? Kalo Sasuke 'hn', di sini Sakura 'hm'. Mau gimana lagi, namanya juga cerita.).

"Begini, Sakura. Aku hendak meminta maaf.". Sakura bingung. "Kenapa?". Sekarang, giliran Kakashi yang bingung. "Sepertinya dokter belum memberitahumu. Kau masuk ke sini karena tertabrak olehku, tentu saja tanpa disengaja.". Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. "Tak apa. Lagipula tidak terlalu parah kok".

Kakashi terperangah melihat senyum Sakura. 'Manis.', batinnya. Kakashi tersenyum lembut, membalas senyum Sakura. Dan kita semua tahu bagaimana reaksi Sakura terhadap senyum Kakashi yang bahkan bisa melelehkan salju gunung Everest. (?).

"Nah, kalau tidak begitu parah, kau mau jalan-jalan denganku?", ajak lelaki berambut silver itu. Sakura yang belum pulih dari blushingnya hanya mengangguk dan ber-hm ria –lagi–. "Tempatnya agak jauh, jadi kurasa lebih baik kita naik sepeda motorku saja.". Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Kakashi's POV

Aku menghentikan sepeda motorku di depan sebuah kedai es krim. "Nah, kita sudah sampai.", ucapku padanya. Dia kelihatan bingung. Dahinya mengerut, matanya mengecil. Lucu sekali. Aku menahan tawaku. Dia menatapku heran, seakan bertanya kenapa. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Sebenarya ini bukan tempat yang mau kutunjukkan. Tapi, singgah ke sini sebentar tak masalah kan?". "Oh, begitu. Yah sudah. Lagi pula, aku suka es krim kok. Ayo masuk.". Dia tersenyum lagi, dan kali ini sukses membuatku blushing. Beruntung, ia segera berbalik dan masuk ke dalam.

Normal POV

Waktu berjalan cepat, mereka telah selesai dengan es krimnya masing-masing. Setelah duduk sebentar dan berbagi cerita, mereka keluar dari tempat itu. (Maaf detailnya gak dijelasin, Hana males ngetik. Hehehehe… :D). "Ayo, kubawa kau ke tempat sebenarnya.". Sakura mengangguk, dan segera naik ke sepeda motor Kakashi.

Perjalanan ke tempat itu cukup memakan waktu, jadi saat mereka tiba hari sudah senja. Kakashi menghentikan sepeda motornya. Sakura segera turun. Kakashi tersenyum melihatnya.

Gadis itu mulai memandang sekelilingnya. Di depannya ada hamparan rumput dan padang bunga yang amat indah. Ditengah-tengah hamparan itu, terdapat sebuah danau kecil yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya senja. Angin bertiup lembut. Kelopak-kelopak berwarna merah muda berlewatan di depannya. Dia menoleh. Di sebelah kanannya, ada pohon sakura yang sedang mekar dengan sempurna. Ditatapnya lurus ke depan. Tampak matahari terbenam dan langit yang berwarna kemerahan.

Sedangkan Kakashi menatap Sakura. Gadis itu seakan berkilauan tertimpa cahaya senja. Tiupan angin menggerakkan rambutnya yang pink itu. Bagi Kakashi, Sakura bagai malaikat yang turun ke bumi.

Dalam kekagumannya, Sakura berkata,"Cantik sekali pemandangannya…".

Kakashi menyahut,"Ya, memang sangat cantik.". Namun, perkataan itu bukan ditunjukkan bagi pemandangan alam di depannya, melainkan bagi gadis berambut pink itu.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Mata mereka berdua bertemu. Hitam dengan hijau. Onyx dengan emerald. Adam dengan Hawa. Mereka berdua diam terpaku, sama-sama membisu. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, tak ada yang tahu. Tapi, satu hal telah pasti. Mereka berdua menikmatinya, mereka saling terhanyut. Terbawa suasana, mereka saling mendekatkan wajah mereka. Tak seorangpun diantara mereka benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Semua berjalan begitu saja.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Bibir mereka mulai bersentuhan. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Dengan angkuhnya, takdir menyadarkan Sakura. Sakura yang sudah sadar, memundurkan wajahnya, dan mendorong pelan dada Kakashi. Kakashi yang sudah sadar, terperangah. "Ma-maafkan aku.". Kakashi menundukkan wajahnya. Begitu pula Sakura. "Kakashi, tolong antar aku kembali ke rumah sakit.". Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kakashi dan Sakura sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Kakashi menawarkan untuk mengantar Sakura sampai ke dalam, dan Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, Haruno-san. Saya ingin memberitahu kalau anda sudah diperbolehkan pulang hari ini. Sebenarnya saya mau memberitahu anda tadi siang, tapi karena anda sedang tidak ada maka saya sampaikan sekarang.". "Oh, terimakasih dokter. Tapi, bagaimana dengan biaya perawatan saya?". "Biaya perawatan anda sudah dilunasi oleh pria yang ada di samping anda.".

Sakura menoleh pada Kakashi, dengan sorot mata seakan menanyakan sebabnya. "Aku yang bersalah padamu, tentu kesalahanku itu harus kutebus kan? Nah, sekarang lebih baik kuantar kau ke apartemenmu. Sudah malam.". "Bagaimana kau tahu aku tinggal di apartemen?". Kakashi hanya diam menanggapi Sakura. Sakura yang tidak begitu peduli juga hanya diam.

Singkat cerita mereka telah sampai di apartemen Sakura. Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kakashi, diikuti ucapan selamat malam. Saat Sakura hendak masuk ke apartemennya, ada yang berkata padanya.

"Darimana saja kau, Sakura?". Sakura terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya, dan menoleh pada asal suara itu. "Nii-san?"

**Tuberculocis (hah?)**

*** = nama belakangnya Karin. Namanya asal-asalan, habis Hana gat au nama aslinya. Hehehehe….. :p**

**Akhirnya, saia apdet juga. Saia mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena lama banget ngapdet fic ini. Seperti yang saia katakan sebelumnya, ada 1001 masalah menghadang saia, dari mulai asrama, eh, asmara (cie..), sampai keluarga.**

**Yah, biarpun begitu, saia harap anda sekalian masih sudi menekan tombol yang bertuliskan 'REVIEW' di bawah ini.**

**Plizzz….. **

**Ripyuh dong…. (puppy eyes no jutsu).**

**Hehehe… Domo arigatou.**


End file.
